Silent Serpent
by Sekketsu
Summary: Draco is suddenly unable to communicate with anyone around. Will he be able to cope with a new situation and a bond with a certain person? MxM, rape, torture and a lot of other weird stuff R
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I decided to try to write something longer again. I would appreciate some reviews and constructive criticism. I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes, whilst English isn't my first language.

Have fun reading~!

Draco sighted as he flipped paper page with a bored look on his face. He have read this book for so many times he could nearly repeat it. Draco loved the story, but he had nothing better to do. He couldn't leave his room at any condition, hundreds of spells blocking his way out.

Things changed since he finished his sixth year. He never managed to even attend the seventh. The war raged in the summer, The Dark Lord was at his full power again ordering everyone around in a quick manner. He was rapid, but also correct in his strikes. Draco however was kept here without information of the world outside. Even the house elves, which brought him meals said nothing, silent under his father command.

Draco stood up as the ground shook. He marched to his window, throwing the book on the ground. He moved the drapes and fell to the floor just before a red spell shot his widow, breaking the glass and sending sharp glass down on him. Draco moaned as one of the bigger shards sank into his shoulder. He grabbed it and pulled out quickly. He kneeled and carefully peered through the window. He felt wind on his face, as he watched the battlefield. Black and white silhouettes were fighting with each other, throwing spells everywhere. A heart-gripping fear rose in his chest, making it hard to breathe.

They were losing to the light. Draco ran to his desk and grabbed his wand. He walked to the door and found it still sealed. He threw Bombarda on them, but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath. Suddenly one of the walls was smashed inside and Draco saw his aunt sitting up on the floor. She had bad cuts on her back and arm. Draco ran to her, carefully stepping into the rubble.

Bellatrix looked at him surprised. "Rudolphus was supposed to get you out of here." Draco pushed the words away for now and began healing the wound. He tried to be as quick as he could. His aunt took him by the arm, when he finished and moved inside the room. "You stay here and wait. Protect yourself at all costs, I have to leave now and help. Worry not, everything will be fine."

"Where is dad?" He managed to ask, but his aunt turned into the black silhouette and shot from the room leaving his completely alone. Soon Draco found first enemy land in the room. The man looked at him surprised. Draco shot Avada before his enemy made a move.

Protect yourself at all costs.

He wanted to survive and to see his father and mother again. Dying his was the last thing he wanted to do. He moved to the door again trying to break the barriers. He heard a swift could behind his back and he dodged the spell. He stood eye-to-eye with Madeye. What an irony.

"Malfoy." He spit out, when he saw a dead body on the ground. "This will be your last day."

"No." He answered as he furrowed his brows. He cast a quick distracting spell and blew the wall next to him. He jumped into the corridor and stroke down. His lungs were burning, desperate for oxygen.

There was a place he would be safe in, the room the Dark Lord met with his followers. Only those with the mark would be able to enter. He turned once and twice, thanking for no injuries. He reached the door in mere minutes of running and dodging spells. Many Death Eaters on the way protected him.

He quickly slipped in and closed the doors behind. He panicked when he heard a clicking sound which made him flinch. The door was locked by someone else.

"Crabbe, Goyle?" He called out, his voice shaking. His friends would hide here also, that's what they were taught. No one answered. It was dark inside, he couldn't see the silhouettes of furniture yet. Draco made one step forward. He looked down as his boot made a wet sound, when it touched the ground.

Blood was covering the floor and Draco squeaked. It was all around him. His wand fell to the ground unconsciously. A chuckle from within made him shiver. "Finally our pretty prince. Those two were so ugly, I didn't even want to mess with them." Draco turned to the door and began pushing and pulling trying to open them desperately. Quickly he whispered every opening spell he knew. Even blowing up the walls didn't help. "No need to hurry, everyone think you're safe here."

Draco heard a thudding closer and closer. To his horror his saw Crabbe's head rolling his way. He backed a few steps, his hand still touching a wall. He stopped suddenly, hitting someone else.

He turned around just to see a big man, who towered above him. He felt his heartbeat fasten. Draco never felt so scared in his life. He tried to run away, but the enemy was quicker as he grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Screams will be of no use to you. Be good and you'll live. As my slave, but it's still something."

Draco finally managed to raise his sight and recognized the man before him. It was one of the Death Eaters. "Why?" He asked desperately.

"Because Light promised you to me, my little prince." He smiled widely, insane look in his eyes. "Your father should have accepted my offer."

Draco was pushed to the wet ground. Seconds later the man pinned the teenager down. Draco tried to pushed him as soon as he felt a wet tongue on his neck. He felt disgusted, blood was soaking in his clothes and hair. Draco tried opposing. With satisfaction he sank his nails in man's cheek, leaving parallel cuts.

The man wince and smacked the blonde with his hand in the head. He grabbed his hair and smacked his head on the floor. Draco felt his vision black out for a moment. When he could see again the man was holding his hand with a smile. "First rule bitch- don't ever try to oppose me, otherwise you'll be punished."

He murmured a spell and Draco screamed as the first nail was ripped from his finger. One after another his nails landed on the ground. He didn't know in which point he began crying. He closed his eyes and took calming breaths, trying not to sob.

He was afraid and he desperately wanted someone to stop the man. When his hands were released, both nail less, he pulled them close. He felt hands slip under his robes, caressing his body. Draco opened his eyes and looked around only to see the corpses lying on the ground in pieces. His throat and stomach clenched. His heart shattered at the sight of his best friends.

He was too afraid to scream though. His voice died in his throat which was already strained.

Hands swiftly undid his robes, exposing his pale chest. "Soon you'll be mine." His trousers were ripped off quickly as the man hurried. Draco turned his sight to the door, looking at it pleadingly. No one appeared though.

Draco clenched his jaw and tried to push the man away with his hands. Once again he was smacked.

"I'll teach you what to do with your hands." The man roared at him. He grabbed his wrist violently. His hand rose and a knife appeared. He sank it in Draco's hand who screamed as the knife cut through his palm, pinning it to the floor. "You want me to do the same with the other?"

Draco shook his head quickly and the man smiled. The blonde closed his eyes, feeling large hands on his nipples, which soon were squeezed. He hated the feeling, he wanted the man to let go. In his mind he prayed for someone to come and save him. He was never so afraid in his life.

The man unbuttoned his trousers and took out his member, which was rock hard. Draco turned his head as he heard the man move closer. "Open your eyes." He demanded and Draco obeyed. He looked at the penis above himself. He was terrified now. From the beginning he knew where this was going, but still he didn't want the thought to reach his brain.

Now he was completely aware of the whole situation. The member was forced into his mouth violently as the man began moving his hips, thirsting further and further, making him choke. Draco was trembling. He felt disgusted with himself.

Soon his throat was released and he took a deep, desperate breath. He knew what was coming next. His mind was screaming for someone to save him. His whole body hurt, especially his hands.

Although Malfoys' never begged.

He was, however, more and more desperate with every passing minute. The man moved back to his lower parts and Draco began struggling to keep him away with all the power he had lost. With the corner of his eye he saw his wand, covered in blood. With his free hand he reached for it and his fingers touched the wood. In the same moment a heavy boot smashed his hand, breaking bones inside. Draco let out a short scream, he was too tired to scream anymore.

He lost his last chance.

"You little piece of shit. I'll teach you who is the master here." He pulled the knife out of his hand. Draco moaned weakly. He was turned on his stomach. Blood covered hair stack to his face. He felt his legs being pushed apart violently. When he was tore apart the blonde moaned loudly, but his limbs felt too heavy to do anything.

Draco closed his eyes tiredly. Malfoy had no energy left and he knew he was going to die. He couldn't even reach for his wand as he was raped by the man, who suddenly stopped. "Don't be quiet!" He said and smacked Draco in the ribs, who let out only a soft whimper.

The man hit him again and again, moving inside fast and aggressive. Draco's mind began slipping away. "You don't want to?"

In a second the man moved out and grabbed his jaw and pushed it open. He grabbed his tongue and pulled it out. Draco's eyes widened as the blade cut the muscles in half. He began shaking, moaning and whimpering, tears streaming down his cheeks as he closed his mouth, feeling it fill with hot, metallic blood.

Traitor forced himself upon him again and began moving. He felt warm cum spill inside him. Draco felt dirty and sick.

Suddenly he heard something odd. Cheering. His heart sunk all of his hope disappearing. The man stood up as Draco opened his eyes and unlocked the door.

They lost.

The door opened and for a minute everything was still as the chandelier lit up. Draco watched as his Lord shot him a quick glance and stunned the man still standing there petrified. Draco felt relieved somehow.

"Draco!" He heard his father, who shot to him in a minute. He opened his mouth, but only blood flew out, making him cough. His Lord was there a minute later. Everything was silent. "Just a minute little one, everything will be fine."

Golden light shone upon him from the wands of the wizards. His father was transferring energy to his Lord's wand. Only one medic could cast a spell upon the patient. It was lethal if more did that. His aunt was there a minute later joining his father. Draco opened his mouth trying to say something, but he began coughing again.

He felt a hand in his hair and he shivered, but the touch was gentle. He looked at his godfather, trying to soothe him with a worried look. The Dark Lord moved his wand to his mouth. Draco tried to jerk away, but the hands that earlier caressed him, now were holding him firm.

He felt pain for a few minutes, then it stopped and the light died down. Draco felt a bitter taste of a potion on his tongue, but he knew he couldn't spit it out. He heard somebody speak, but he couldn't recognize the words. His eyes closed as he fainted.

He woke up in a strange place. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, which was plain white. He looked at the human form sitting beside him. His mother smiled warmly at him and she stretched out her hand.

"Mum?" Draco spoke quietly. A hand touched his cheek, but it was cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I have another chapter for you down here. For the first time in my life I really feel like finishing the story (I always start them, but never finish :). If you have any questions feel free to PM or leave a comment. I will answer you for sure :3 Write even if you just want to chat.

Have a nice reading and let me know what you think.

He woke up in a strange place. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, which was plain white. He looked at the human form sitting beside him. His mother smiled warmly at him and she stretched out her hand.

"Mum?" Draco spoke quietly. A hand touched his cheek, but it was cold.

"I'm sorry my little serpent." She said smiling sadly at him. "I love you, but I won't be there when you wake up."

Draco's eyes widened at the realization. "Mum… you didn't… no.. you're lying…."

"I'm sorry she repeated. Don't stay here Draco, live on for me. Dad is waiting for you there." The blonde shook his head and hugged his mother desperately. "It'll be hard little one, but you have whole life ahead. I'll watch over you."

She kissed his forehead gently. "Please, don't stay here. You're strong enough to go through this. I believe in you, I always did. Show them all how tough you are."

"But you'll stay here… I don't want you to be alone…" He said his eyes tearing up. His heart ached again. Why had he to choose? It was unfair.

"I won't be sweetheart." She assured him with a smile, gently caressing his hair. "I cannot go back, but you can. Live on my serpent."

He stood up from the bed and walked to the door stiff. He turned around again only to see his mother smile warmly at him. "I'll be here." She said pointing at her heart. "I love you."

"I love you too mom." He answered tears streaming down. "Always did and will." He opened the door and his vision became white.

He winked few times as the colours slowly appeared around him. He saw his father's face, grey eyes worriedly looking at him. Then he heard a sigh of relief. He noticed other people in the room. His godfather was next to him immediately, casting diagnostic spells in Latin. Draco opened his mouth and tried to say something, but all he did was blabber like some toddler. Plus his tongue hurt like hell and seemed unnaturally stiff.

"Shhh… it's okay. Your tongue was reconstructed, but is still healing. Try staying silent for a bit longer okay?"

Draco nodded slowly. He was handed a piece of parchment and a muggle pen. He looked at the second thing with a puzzled look. "It works like a quill, but has a bottle of ink inside. Just press the thing on top and try writing something." A deep voice said. Draco looked at his Lord, who was sitting in one of the comfortable, green chairs, surprised.

Draco tried to sit up and bow, but he was stopped by his father. "No moving for now." He said and kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly Draco's eyes watered. He saw his father panic, so he grabbed the pen. A wave of pain shot through his body and he moaned. "That wasn't a good idea. Calm down dragon, relax."

Draco released the pen. He was frustrated with the memory of his mother playing in his head over and over again and unable to communicate. "Relax, let me see." He father said gently and Draco nodded. His felt his father's presence in his head and he let the memory play.

His father's presence calmed him down, it was better than the potion, which made him extremely sleepy. Legilimency wasn't that bad. His father used to calm him like that when he was a kid. "It would be easier if he could communicate with telepathy for now." Severus said, looking at the blonde man, who nodded. Draco felt lonely without his father's presence. However, Lucius was mostly focused on his son, who was still crying.

Draco was hugged with delicacy, like he was a doll that could break any minute if handled the wrong way. "I'm sorry. Mommy won't be back." Draco moved his arms carefully and lied them on his father's back. They were still aching, but the bandages were clear.

He was lied down again few minutes later, when the tears stopped. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and all eyes turned to him. "Severus is right. He has to be able to speak to somebody." Dark haired man furrowed his brows. "Though it has to be somebody from his environment. An experienced one that would show him everything. Someone patient enough to practice speaking with him every day.„  
The Dark Lord continued." Severus you have number potions to make, Rudolphus and Rabastan never had anything in common with the subject. You, Lucius, have other things to do. That leaves us not many options. It was the last thing I would consider in this matter, but I don't want to entrust him to somebody that may be a traitor." The Dark Lord fell silent for a few minutes quietly mumbling something to himself. It was his fault that young Malfoy was hurt and five other children dead. They didn't know how deep the psychological damage was. They would have to be prepared for screaming and magic attacks.

Suddenly Lucius stood up and all eyes turned to him. Voldemort was pulled from his trance. He looked at the blonde and Voldemort knew, that Lucius realized what his plan was. "My Lord, you don't think..."

"I do. Calm down Lucius, it is not going to hurt either of us. We are both strong, your son proved that already. He will be best protected with me, there is no one more powerful." Draco looked at them silently. He couldn't say a thing. "The decision is his not yours this time."

"He's just a child." Lucius protested. He couldn't let his little dragon in someone else's hands. Even if he was the Dark Lord himself.

"He's seventeen, and ADULT. Get over with the fact that he can make his own decisions." The Dark Lord answered sharply. Lucius winced, but said nothing. The Dark Lord's eyes widened as he looked at the boy. Draco was standing on his shaky legs and he looked really small right now. He lost a few pounds and he resembled a malnourished cat now rather than a grown-up.

Voldemort moved closer to him as he saw the boy barely keeping himself straight. His arm instinctively wrapped around slim waist, holding young Malfoy in place. He felt weight being put on his arm as Draco leaned against him slowly. The blonde lied his forehead on his chest.

"I take it as yes little dragon." He felt Draco nod and he smiled gently. "Take a nap, I need you to be fully awake for the ceremony. I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of it."

Draco smiled lightly. His mind seemed more at ease with the thought that he'll be able to communicate. He feared the ceremony though. He had heard many weird things about it, some more, some less pleasant. He will read more about it if he have time. He hoped to wake up before his Lord will come.

Draco fell awkward in the position they were in, with all those eyes looking at him. He felt his cheeks burn. It wasn't any easier with the Dark Lord's intense gaze. Draco was ashamed and wanted to disappear.

"Are your eyeballs stack to one position?" Voldemort asked rudely. "Let him sleep."

Everyone hurried out of the room in a moment. Draco felt happy, someone protected him. He let the Dark Lord move him to the bed and gently lie him down. "You know that after the ceremony I will know what you really think. You won't be able to act like everything is alright, because I will know it is not. I felt how stiff you were when I touched you. It's normal after all you've been through. Rest, I will come in the evening."


	3. Chapter 3

Huh, this is a long one :3. I'm so glad I managed to finish it. I wish you a lot of fun reading this.

I do not own anything but that weird leftovers of plot (sadly). I'm sorry for all my mistakes

)))

Draco woke up thanks to the person caressing his hair. He looked at his father after he opened his eyes. Draco felt less tired, though he would like to sleep longer. He hoped that after the ceremony they'll let them sleep. Dark Lord smiled lightly and gestured the others to leave. His father walked out last, glancing back at him and leaving them alone.

Dark Lord placed a finger on his mouth and Draco nodded. "You have to be completely silent through the whole ceremony. There are two sides of the connection. You know that we'll be able to read each other's thoughts and feelings. Of course I don't want you to tell everybody around what I feel or think. It's the bond of two equals so our powers doesn't matter. You're weakened now, so I'll perform the ceremony. You have to trust me. Don't open your eyes no matter what you feel, hear or see. I will not harm you."

Draco nodded and Dark Lord smiled. It was easier, he only hoped Draco won't opened his eyes, because it would be fatal to the both of them. The blonde closed his eyes and so did Dark Lord. Everything was black for Draco and he felt two hands on his cheeks and a forehead on his own.

He felt a warm breath of his lips as the Dark Lord recited in Latin. Suddenly he felt memories appear before him.

Although they weren't his.

They belong to Dark Lord.

Draco froze scared, but he remembered what the man said. He couldn't open his eyes. So he watched young Dark Lord. He saw him through Hogwart years, killing his father and grandparents. He saw scraps of them, some like through sunglasses some very detailed. Sometimes he couldn't tell the age of the Lord.

He saw a triumph, desperation, love, rejection, betrayal and he felt all the feelings as the film played. His Lord trusted him with those memories. Suddenly everything stopped and all was black again.

'You can open your eyes.' He heard his Lord's voice, but it was different than before. He heard it inside his head. It was a weird feeling, but pleasant. He nodded and opened his eyes, looking in red eyes. Dark Lord moved the chair and sat on it. 'Try saying something.'

Draco opened his mouth and the Dark Lord chuckled. 'Through the bond.'

Teenagers furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated, but nothing was sent through the bond. After a few minutes Dark Lord felt how ashamed and annoyed Draco was with his lack of skills. 'Don't worry, we'll practice. Keep trying.' He said and Draco closed his eyes. 'Try to see the bond as a line with you and me at the ends. Imagine the words you want to say and push them to me through the line. You can blow at the push them, slide them- just try to transfer them to me.'

Draco imagined the words written on the paper and made a paper plane out of them in his mind. He throw them to the Dark Lord who smirked seeing a paper plane in his mind.

'Thank you.' Voldemort heard in his head. The voice was quiet and unsure, but Draco still wanted to communicate. He didn't cut off.

'You're welcome little dragon.' Draco scowled glaring at him as if he wanted to turn into a basilisk.

'I'm not little!' Dark Lord chuckled as he heard in his head. 'I'm an adult now.'

'Until you can speak again you are still a child, I do not protect adults in that manner.' Dark Lord moved away with a gentle smile. 'You're tired, goodnight.'

'Goodnight, my Lord.' Draco said in his mind. Again he had to stretch his mind to do so, but he was successful. He was proud of himself and he felt Dark Lord feel the same. It really was a deep connection.

'It is Marvolo for you Draco.' The blonde smiled as he moved on the bed, making himself more comfortable. Connection felt awkward to him, he could tell how worried the Dark Lord was and he knew it was about him. For Draco it was something really intimate, but he knew that the presence will disappear. Now it calmed him. He surely had the best bed in the world. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

"Did you miss me?" Draco shivered as he heard the voice beside him The words were spoken in a deep voice that would be nice if not the high pitch in the background that made his head explode. Draco covered his ears. Someone pushed him down onto the wet floor. Draco shivered as he saw the bloodied floor.

He screamed and turned to his back just to stand eye to eye with the enormous man. Insane look in his eyes made Draco whimper. He was terrified as the memories flooded him.

"No… no… no…." He chanted, shaking his head as he backed away on his four. His back hit the wall and he couldn't run anymore, he was trapped. "Go away!" He shouted, but the pain in his mouth made him cover his lips with his hands. Soon his lips began feeling with the hot liquid. Draco started coughing, spiting the blood around.

He hate the taste in his mouth. He coughed violently as something fell from his mouth. Draco looked at his tongue in utter horror. A laugh was echoing in the room, pulling him into sweet arms of paranoia. He howled in pain as he was grabbed by his hair and pulled by the man. He wanted to stop the man, but he seemed paralyzed all of sudden. All he could do was cough and spit the blood. Even his neck seemed stiff.

'Draco!' He heard suddenly. 'Draco wake up! It's me, it's just a dream. Wake up Draco!'

The blonde shook his head. Suddenly he fell to the floor feeling he could move again. He ran away to the nearest wall and looked at the man who was lying on the ground. Above him stood the Dark Lord holding a knife. He threw it away the minute he saw the blonde. 'Come on Draco, that's just a dream.'

The blonde sat up on the bed and moaned loudly. His back still ached as well as his throat. Draco looked around, panic in his eyes. He saw a figure sitting next to him. He calmed feeling what Marvolo sent him. The blonde began calming down, but it took him a few minutes.

"It's okay to cry. Come here." Draco shot up from the bed as soon as he heard that. He didn't care who the other man was, his instincts won over as he sobbed into his arm. He couldn't feel any shirt underneath. Surprised, he looked at the naked torso.

Suddenly he pulled away and hid under the cover. His cheeks were burning and he was hot. He knew that Marvolo could feel how ashamed he was. Draco wished he would just disappear. Stupid nightmare.

He felt a hand gently caressing his back through the cover. Fortunately Marvolo wasn't angry with him. "Are you okay? I'm a human being if you haven't noticed and it's hot at night. I won't sleep fully clothed." He heard Dark Lord say.

'I'm fine.' Draco answered quietly through the bond. 'You can leave me alone.'

"Are you scared when you look at me?" Draco rose his head surprised when he heard the question. He slowly removed the cover and sat up, looking at the Dark Lord.

'No, I'm not… it's just…' Marvolo was looking at him stubbornly waiting for him to continue. 'I have never seen a man half naked!' Draco spit out in his head. Of course his friends, but it wasn't the same. Marvolo was older than him and he was close, even now. Besides there was a war going on and he never had time to think about the physical things. Draco swung his head too embarrassed to look at him.

Plus, he had another problem. He moved his legs closer as he felt himself harden. Great. He tried to cut himself from the bond for the moment, not sending anything to Marvolo. "Go back to sleep."

Marvolo left the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. Draco sighted and lied down and shifted nervously. He didn't know what to do now. His erection was bothering him, but he was afraid that Marvolo may receive something. It was the last thing he wanted. Hesitantly he reached to his crotch and started massaging himself through the pants. Draco kept as concentrated on sending nothing to Marvolo as he could.

His hand slipped under his underwear and he touched his member delicately. He moaned at the sensation. He couldn't help when his thoughts slipped to older wizard's chest. It was looking so perfect, unlike his own. Draco grabbed his shaft and began moving his hand swiftly. His hand covered his lips and he muffled all the sound coming from his mouth. He released himself really quickly, but he was too tired to even think of a shower.

Draco woke up in the morning, being lightly shaken by someone. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched. He felt a lot better thanks to his godfather's potions. He looked at his father and smiled lightly. He couldn't speak to them and he didn't want to write if he could just… use the other person.

That was selfish, but Draco felt happy that there was someone that would understand what he feels. Besides he didn't want to open to others. One person was enough. He still felt unsure, things that he saw haunted him even during the day. He lost all his friends and now the awareness of that fact and loneliness were getting him.

A week passed since the first nightmare. Every time he woke up he saw Marvolo sitting on the edge of bed and it calmed him down. His presence began to be a natural thing. Yet now Draco was worried. Today Marvolo had to go away and leave him alone for a whole day. He didn't feel like going out of bed, like doing anything at all today. He just wanted to curl into a cocoon and sleep through this nightmare.

'Come on, you have to get up.' He heard in his head. The blonde forgot one important thing. The distance didn't matter for the bond.

'No.' Draco said stubbornly, making a face of a fussy five year old. He was now more open with Marvolo. He got used to having second person at the back of his mind all the time. He developed a lot since his first try. Now he could send mental pictures to the man. Draco would never forget that special dinner when Marvolo was trying not to laugh the whole meal. However later on he began embarrassing Draco during their supper and the blonde urgently backed away for over ten minutes.

Draco could officially say that he hated his Lord. At the same time the man was fun. He got along with him better than with blood tied family. His father was walking around with a gloomy look because of that, but Draco didn't care for now.

After a few minutes he got out of bed, when Marvolo began to interrupt his sleep once in a second. There was no point of sleeping now. Sometimes he hated having the second one around. Marvolo could be so annoying.

Draco wasn't afraid of the day, he didn't want to go to sleep when Marvolo wasn't around to wake him up. Speaking to him did nothing during the nightmares, but the touch calmed him immediately. When he comes back Marvolo may not have energy to get out of bed and come soothe him like a child. He needed his sleep, he was the emperor of the Wizarding Britain for Merlin's sake.

Draco stayed out of bed the whole day. His wounds healed during this week, thanks to potions. All the pain was gone and he moved around freely. Well, his tongue was one and only exception. It still felt awfully stiff and painful. Draco was able to make simple sounds, but not say anything. He managed to do everything for himself when it didn't involve the third parties.

The closer the night was, the less safe Draco felt. He wanted the older one to come here and calm him down. Young Malfoy didn't want to interrupt whatever Dark Lord had to do, so he stayed silent the whole day. Now he was scared. He took a quick shower and lied down in his bed. But he couldn't sleep.

He rolled from side to side for what seemed like hours until he finally fell asleep, unable to hold his eyes open. Nightmares came not long after. The continued on and on, but Draco still didn't want to worry the tired Dark Lord. So he silently cried being raped again and again in his dreams. He woke up about three o'clock, his body covered with sweat, panting heavily. He felt drained from inside. He hoped that Marvolo was back already.

Draco stood on his shaking legs and walked out of his bedroom. Cold breeze seemed to follow him around, cooling his heated skin and making him tremble. The shadows in the hallways terrified him, making him shiver. His heart raced like wild, trying to break free. He knew where Marvolo's bedroom was and he thanked his uncle for telling him that. He quickly reached that room and he peered inside only to find the room completely empty. Marvolo still didn't come back.

Draco bit his bottom lip and he moved to the giant bed. He lied down in it, inhaling the scent of the man. He hugged one of the pillows and curled into a small ball on the edge of bed. He tried to take as little space as he could. He fell asleep immediately.

Suddenly he felt a wave of pain shot through him. Draco opened his eyes and the pain stopped. His blue eyes looked at the man standing above him. Red eyes were shining brightly as the Dark Lord stood leaning agains the wall. His face covered a grimace.

"You lil' basters…" He mumbled loudly and then hissed. "Crucio!"

Draco screamed as he fell off the bed and he started shake on the ground. "Please stop…" He cried out desperately as the pain began to be overwhelming. "Pleeee…ase… Mar… volo…."

Dark Lord's eyes widened as he heard his name. He stopped the spell and was next to the boy in mere seconds. He took Draco in his arms. The blonde was sobbing and crying his eyes out. Dark Lord summoned the post-cruciatus potion and made the boy drink it quickly. It will make him heal faster and reduce the pain.

"You'll be fine." He said calmingly, caressing the boy's hair. He was glad he had the whole wing for himself. "You're going to sleep after a quick bath, you're all sticky."

Draco looked at him scared with a grimace of pain on his face. Marvolo felt guilty. He drank too much when he was away and he stopped acting like himself. Yet he couldn't explain why he acted like that. He felt the bond, but the alcohol made him dizzy and unstable in his behaviour. Hearing his real name however made him go sober in a second.

He took young Malfoy in his arms and carried him to his own bathroom. He placed the boy on the counter after moving his stuff to the edges. Draco leaned against the nearest wall, barely keeping his eyes open. The potions kept pain durable and he was just sleepy now.

"Come on, hands up." He said, watching the blonde with caution. Malfoy rose his hands and Marvolo took his shirt off. "Draco, how are you feeling? Talk to me."

'Fine.' He barely managed to send this to Marvolo. The man took his face in his hands and looked at him.

"How long have you slept?" Marvolo asked, seeing bags under his eyes. He cast a quick tempus spell. It was five in the morning.

'Like two hours. Nightmares woke me at three something." Draco mumbled in his head. Marvolo cast a quick refresh charm on him. Marvolo's hands were trembling with every move. He took a wet towel and wiped his face gently. He placed his hand on the younger's forehead. He winced when Draco turned out to have a fever.

"Sleep, I'll get you to the bed." He said taking him back to bed. Draco was covered with the coverlet and extra blanket. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm sorry little dragon. Try to rest."

Marvolo walked to the bathroom and took an express shower. Minutes later he was once again in his bedroom. He slipped under the covers. Marvolo took Draco in his arms gently and kissed his forehead. The boy seemed sound asleep.

He felt weird. Suddenly he was connected to this boy, who was so weak right now. He seemed even more delicate than when he woke up. He was out for a whole week. The thing that worried him the most was that after two weeks his tongue still hurt and Draco refused to try to speak. He only communicated through the bond. Dark Lord closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, Draco's head buried in the strong chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Something short today. I have few more chapters and I'm trying to write ahead so I will upload once in a few days. I had a refit in my house and tomorrow I'm moving back to my new room :3 I'm so excited.

I'm in desperate need for a beta O.o, because I make mistakes T.T

So I apologize for all my mistakes and if any of you sees one write about it (it helps a lot) and I wish you a pleasant read

)))

Draco woke up next… morning? No, the sun was low, but it wasn't on the right side of the sky for that time of day. Did he sleep through all day? It looked like it. He looked around only to find Marvolo sitting behind his desk, completing some paper job. It was a funny sight- a The Dark Lord sitting next to the pile of papers.

"Very funny." Marvolo must have felt his amusement at the sight. Draco smiled lightly and stood up carefully. He was shaking. Marvolo stood up and walked to him. Just before he could touch his arm Draco backed suddenly. The Dark Lord smiled bitterly to himself.

'It's not that I will act like that forever. Just give me a little time.' He said. Marvolo could hear how scared he was in his head. Great, he fucked everything up again. The Dark Lord sighted tiredly and went back to his work.

He heard Draco walk out of the room, still wrapped in blanket. 'However, thanks for everything after. It was cute.' Draco giggled seeing Marvolo turn his head away.

"Speak of what happened and you'll regret it." Draco smiled and stack his tongue out as he left the room. Marvolo shook his head. How unnerving this boy was, he didn't regret making the connection though. He looked at the piece of parchment in his hand and furrowed his brows.

)))

Draco sat in his room sinking in boredom. He wished he had something to do, but on the other hand he felt like doing nothing. He opened his mouth and thought about trying to speak, but he didn't want to. Marvolo left few days ago and he had nobody to talk to. Wizard left him even few books for people like him, but he didn't even move him. He didn't want to hear himself.

Draco was mad at himself for being unable to do such simple thing. Even children could speak, how came he couldn't? The blonde grimaced and stood up. He started to move around in a quick pace circling around the room. Plus the fever made him lie in bed for a whole day that he slept through. He didn't get to say goodbye to Marvolo.

"Stop or you'll make a hole." Draco stopped and looked at said man surprised. Lord looked as elegant as always, but Draco could easily tell he was tired. Red eyes looked at the untouched books. "If you don't want to do it alone, I'll help you."

When The Dark Lord moving Draco feel panic shot through him. 'No!' He protested. 'I'll manage.'

"No Draco, I left them here five days ago and you didn't even touch them. Sit down on the bed." The blonde moved to the bed, his head hung down as Marvolo took the books. They both agreed to forget about the incident and it came unnaturally easy. "You have to speak Draco. I know you can do it."

'I can't, I sound terrible.' Draco said shaking his head rapidly. 'I don't want you to hear that.'

"Stop Draco, I'm not going to judge you." Marvolo sat in front of him. "What do you want to begin with? Is alphabet alright for you?"

'No.' Draco answered, but The Dark Lord seemed to ignore his answer.

"Try saying 'A'." Marvolo said accenting the letter. Draco looked at him hesitantly, but opened his mouth slowly. He made a few sound, but none seemed even close to the goal. His tongue seemed to move on its own and Draco closed his mouth frustrated. "Hey, no one said it will be easy, but you have to practice."

He took Draco's face in his hands and forced the boy to look at him. "You can't hide all your life. I know you can do it. It may be awful, hearing uncontrolled sounds instead of words, but you need to train the muscles in your tongue."

Draco looked in those red eyes still not feeling sure about the plan. "Come on, try again." Draco repeated the exercise numerous times and soon his throat began to hurt. He winced and stopped. Marvolo was sitting before him, still smiling. Brown haired man encouraged him to speak. "It's time for your treat."

Suddenly a tray with sweets and hot chocolate appeared next to him. Draco took a big cup full of amazing liquid and he took a sip. Marvolo watched him carefully, holding his own cup and drinking. The blonde gained less than he lost and

When the Dark Lord finished his cup and laid it back on the tray, he stretched his back and yawned. Marvolo laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Before Draco knew it Lord was asleep, breathing calmly. The blonde didn't have a heart to interrupt his sleep, so he left him, covering with the blanket before he left the bed.

He took one of the books and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. He decided to read all of them as quick as he could. Tray followed him to the chair and Draco smiled. The sweet were in his range. He watched a levitating pot pour him a cup of tea. It automatically added milk, laying the china near him. Draco took one chocolate and dug into his book with a content smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, new chapter's up! I hope you enjoy and forgive all my mistakes. Rate and review 3

Oh, and thanks for reading all this :3

)))

The Dark Lord moved through the ruined corridors of Malfoy Manor. The place of the final battle. He moved quickly straight to one of the chambers. He walked in and stepped on the dried blood. His throne was covered in it and he felt disgusted at the thought he sat there. It was his fault that they all died, no one else's. He was the one to tell it is a safe point. Now nine of them was dead and Draco was badly hurt. He just thanked Merlin that Malfoy was still alive. Lucius would never forgive himself if he'd all his family died. He still mourned his wife after all.

He was there for a totally different thing however. The Dark Lord smiled and chuckled darkly. He heard the rustling of the chains as the man next to the wall tried to run away. "Nowhere to hide you useless traitor? How surprising." He chuckled darkly as he took his wand and pointed at the man.

His dark hair was a mess as well as his clothes. His cheek was purple in colour and swollen. "I have never forgotten about you. Our fun has just begun." The Dark Lord smiled darkly. "Crucio!" He shouted out with all his accumulated anger that he was holding back.

This man will pay for touching his Draco.

Marvolo soon lost the count of spells and tortures he used, but he found himself panting heavily when he finally stopped. He looked at a thing that barely resembled a human being. All of his skin was torn off, his limbs broken and sticking out at weird angles. It looked more like a pulp of guts, muscles, bones and blood. The Dark Lord felt calmer however.

As his prisoner took his last breath The Dark Lord mercifully stood above him and pointed his wand for the last time. However instead of killing him, he put him back to normal. "I won't bother with you anymore, but I know some people who will be glad to play with you." Marvolo turned around on his heal, leaving a man with a blinding spell on. The Dark Lord teleported from that awful chamber.

)))

Draco was standing in front of a big, beautiful house. It was visible that the residents were rich and probably important in this society. The blonde walked to the door curiously and furrowed his brows as he heard shouting inside. He stepped in, not even opening the door. It wasn't his memory and he knew that. He was just a guest here. He saw four people in the room not shouting at each other yet, but they weren't in a good moods either. Two of the looked like there were in their late sixties a married couple. A man in his forties seemed to be the son of the elders in the room. The last person in a room was just a teenager, Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Marvolo, who was standing there gloom look on his face. Draco felt all his emotions- disappointment, resignation and a fresh swirl of anger.

The man walked to Marvolo with a pack of paper muggle money. Teenager shook his head after moving the hand away, but still looked him in the eyes.

"Don't think we'll let you live here." He said with a disgusted look on his face. Like the idea of living with him was the most awful thing in the world and possibly mean long, painful death. "You are just a freak, not my son. Something like 'this would never come from me." The man rose his hand and slapped the teenager in the face. Marvolo made one step back to keep his balance and looked at his father shocked. Draco felt all hope disappear from his heart.

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" The Dark Lord roared and all the glass in the room shattered into pieces. His grandfather cursed as the glass of whiskey that he was holding turned into dangerous, sharp shards. Marvolo was panting as he stood there, awful look on his face. Draco could feel the fury swirling inside him. He knew it was just a memory, but he wanted to go to the man and soothe him. Help him in whatever way he could.

"You are and nothing will change that. You are just like your freakish mother." His father spat out right in his face. Draco placed aq hand on his chest feeling a painful burning anger coming from Marvolo. Draco fell to his knees breathing heavily. How can a man be so angry? Or was that just devastation?

The Dark Lord took out his wand in a second. "Crucio!" He shouted looking at his father, who felt to the ground shouting bluntly. Marvolo stopped the spell to shoot the second at his grandmother, who was still seating at the table, causing her to fell on the ground and scream. He heard a noise and he looked at his grandfather, who was holding a loaded gun, aiming for his head. Marvolo quickly threw the weapon out of his hands and bound the other two to the wall.

Marvolo started shooting spell after spell into the old man until he stopped moving. He turned to the wailing woman and his father who tried to break free. Marvolo started with his grandmother, betrayed look on his face. He shot the first torturing curse.

"Leave her alone!" Scream on his father broke through. "Let her go! You want me."

"No." The Dark Lord answered cruelly. "You all rejected me. Now you pay for it." A smile cut through his face making Draco's heart pound faster. Marvolo looked like the evil itself standing there.

Again he began torturing, spatting blood and guts everywhere. He had no mercy, he was cruel and left his victims alone just before they died. It longed the process making them moan and whine at his feet. He felt The Dark Lord's satisfaction rising in huis chest. He couldn't say that this Marvolo didn't impress him.

He watched as Marvolo sat on the ground in front of the house. Warm light from the flames lit his face gently. Draco felt compassion and a bit of pity as he looked at seventeen-year-old soon-to-be The Dark Lord. The blonde walked to him and sat close. He knew he that what has happened cannot be undone and meddling with time could be disastrous. He lied his invisible hand on his Lord's one. It was still bigger than his, even now. No wonder Marvolo really had big, warm hands and Draco loved when he petted him.

Then he heard something, he never suspected he would. Draco looked at The Dark Lord, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hid his face in his hands. Draco tried to touch him, but even if his hand slipped in his hair, memories never changed.

)))

Draco smiled, another week has passed and he was trying to speak again. He drank numerous cups of tea just to soothe his throat. He tried to learn two words and he was doing good by now. He didn't know when Marvolo will come, but he wanted to be ready. When he heard the door open and the older wizard stood in them with a rather gloomy look on his face.

Draco gulped, but stood up to face him. He fidgeted and tried to calm himself as he opened his mouth. "Wellcomi homi."

He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. 'It wasn't how I wanted it to be. It sounded awful.' He said hiding his face in his hands. Draco never felt so ashamed in his life. He has been practicing the whole week and all for nothing. That was a disaster.

The Dark Lord stood there looking at the teenager. It didn't sound that bad, almost normal actually. He smiled and walked to the boy. Marvolo kneeled before the blonde. "That was a amazing for a week of practice you know and one of the nicest surprises in my life to be honest."

Draco rose his head shyly. He couldn't believe in this words. The Dark Lord was smiling at him and he looked pleased. It wasn't about the look though, the connection nearly made Draco blush. He never felt somebody being so proud of him, his parents never showing emotions.

The Dark Lord sat next to him on the bed. "I had a shitty day, you know. You made it all better." He leaned to Draco and looked him in the eyes. The blonde's eyes widened as the other lips touched his. Just for a brief moment, but it was his first kiss. Marvolo moved away looking equally surprised. They both felt nervousness through the bond, but either of them seemed to resist.

"Can I do it again?" Draco looked at him surprised, but after a while he nodded. His lips were captured in a second and he was pulled closer to the Dark Lord. He felt the strong arm around his waist and it felt wonderful. Draco was amazed by the feeling and he could stay like this forever.

Marvolo pushed his tongue against Draco's lips asking to part them. The blonde refused and moved away, ending the kiss. He wanted to move away, but he only stood up before he was pulled on Lord's lap. He sat on his thighs, each of his legs on the other side. Marvolo placed his arms around his waist enabling him to run away.

"You're not going anywhere. Draco, that kiss was amazing." Teenager looked at him surprised. "You're afraid of more intense kissing. Your tongue is not a problem. You can think of it as an exercise." Draco giggled at the though and put his arms around his Lord's neck.

"Iet's try." He said still making small mistakes, but Marvolo was impressed. Plus he gained something special today. He didn't care about his job anymore right now. All the memories of crappy meeting were washed away with those amazing, soft lips.

This time Draco started the kiss, letting Marvolo's tongue slip inside his mouth and explore it gently. He tried to join the fun. Even though his tongue was still a bit stiff and lived on his own, or so it seemed, he managed pretty well. Draco smiled feeling those lovely hands resting on his hips. He couldn't be happier right now.

His Lord chose him from all the people- Draco was delighted with that thought. He felt special and it was new to him, but he knew one thing- he loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I love you so much that I'm rewriting this chapter on a small notebook that we have. I can't believe I'm doing that, but my laptop is dead for now. Nothing I can't put up with for my readers.

Have fun reading this and review :3

(((

Draco looked out of his window enthusiastic grin glued to his face. Fresh snow, that fell down during the night, shone covering the grounds behind the Dark Lord's mansion. It sounded stupid to him now, he got used to speaking to Marvolo freely, it would be such a loose if he couldn't do so anymore.

Draco hoped that the little plan that formed in his head would make a certain person go after him in a certain direction. He planned to smash The Big Emperor Of Wizarding Britain with snowballs. It will be a priceless sight.

He dressed in his warmest clothes and couldn't stop the smile on his face as he ran out through the door. Draco grabbed a bit of snow and formed it into a ball. He sneaked near the dining room and hid next to the door, which was wide open. He heard his father speaking with Marvolo.

Draco stepped into the room and shoot the ball. He watched with satisfaction as it collided with the back of the Dark Lord's head. Plus he surprised all the other people inside.

"Come to my hort." Draco said and ran away. He cursed himself in his mind, it wasn't what he wanted to say. He ran back outside and found a perfect place for his fort. It was between two thick trees. Draco quickly build a wall and some ammo to shoot.

He peeked outside just to feel something cold hit his face. He lied down quickly to avoid more snow flying in his direction. Crap, he didn't expect Marvolo to be so quick. The man also managed to make a few balls for himself while Draco was busy making the wall.

Marvolo chuckled quickly dodging all the snowballs flying in his directions. He had to admit it wasn't hard at all, Draco's targeting was awful. Marvolo quickly made his doppelganger and quickly moved between the trees, casting a camouflage spell over himself.

He watched Draco, who was concentrated on the battle for a while before he pinned him to the ground. The blonde looked at the air above him surprised, but a scowl appeared on his face as he saw Marvolo above him.

'That's cheating.' Draco scowled and struggled for a while beneath him, but soon he gave up. He stood no chance against Marvolo magically and physically. The Dark Lord smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him shortly.

"It's not cheating." He answered when the parted. "It's my mysterious plan called: 'I'm making your father think that we are pointlessly shooting each other with snow, which is one ridiculous activity'. Don't you enjoy our little lovey-dovey time here?"

'It would be better if you didn't talk so much.' Draco said, feeling less angry with every second of cuddling. They rarely had moments like these. Marvolo was always busy, so Draco usually sat in his study, reading something or studying. The blonde seemed to be nothing bothering so he did that quiet often. Even when he forgot himself and started to hum quietly Marvolo said nothing. He seemed more relaxed though and Draco continued on doing so.

Draco smiled as they started kissing more passionately. It was quiet around them, only the sound of wind swirling through the trees. "You still call that cheating?"

'Oh, shut up already.' Just as he said so a snowball hit Marvolo in the same spot as an hour ago. Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud until his face was covered with something cold. He brushed of the snow and looked at Marvolo angrily. 'I hate you.'

"I know." Marvolo sat up and with a flick of his wand erased his copy that was smiling with satisfaction. He sat in the snow and pulled Draco on his lap so the blonde was topping him. One time he let Draco take control of the kiss, but soon he dominated it anyway. Draco got unbelievably better since the first time they kissed and Marvolo was pleased.

He would easily call Draco a brat in the past, seeing how he acted around people he didn't like, but now he has seen it all. Years of perfect training, of punishments for every little failure. His life wasn't easy due to the fact that the war was coming. Lucius prepared him well, but secretly hoped that his son would not endure such thing as war.

Marvolo knew that Draco was still struggling with nightmares. He woke up nearly every night and silently slipped into the Dark Lord's bedroom and lied down on the edge of the bed. Soon after Marvolo always pulled him closer. Draco slept through the rest of the night peacefully.

Blue eyes met those red and Draco smiled warmly at the other man. He felt so much better with that powerful man next to him. He slipped his arms around Marvolo's waist and hugged his. Nice warm radiated from his… lover. Yeah, he would put it like that. Also it sounded nice for him and made something warm throb inside his chest.

"You're so clingy that it's just purely adorable." Draco snorted, but a little smile appeared on his face. "Let's go inside. I don't want you to get sick."

Draco stood up and waited for the older wizard to stand up. Marvolo followed him. He wanted to put his arms around that waist and lie a hand on those hip, but he didn't want Lucius to know yet. Senior could be sometimes a lot overprotective. Marvolo still didn't forget how devastated Lucius was just after the attack and when they found Draco laying in a pond of his own blood.

They walked past the tree line to a small hill, where Draco suddenly laid down causing Marvolo to stop. The older wizard looked at him, but seeing a gesture he joined him. Snow was cold, but he still felt pleasingly warm.

"You know your shooting is awful?" Marvolo said suddenly breaking the silence.

'That's mean!' Draco poked him with an extremely annoyed look on his face. The man said nothing and light smile appeared on Draco's lips again. It was a comfortable silence between them as they both lied on the cold snow.

'You think it will all change when I'll start talking?' He had to ask. Draco felt a deep anxiety as he watched the man who sighted.

"You really think I'm just going to pretend I haven't seen your every memory? You know me better than anyone else dragon." Marvolo smiled and pulled closer to kiss him briefly. "Besides I like kissing you way too much to resign from that. Come on inside before you catch a flu."

Draco sat up and then took a hand that Marvolo stretched to help him stand. 'I like snow. Let's have some fun in snow again soon.'

"Sure dragon." Marvolo gently ruffled his hair after he took off his warm hat.

'And I'm hungry, I haven't eaten breakfast yet.' Marvolo chuckled as he watched the blonde ran inside with the realization. He could definitely count this one as a success. Slowly he followed Draco's steps a Slytherin smile on his face.

(((

Little fluffy chapter. Prepare for more Slytherin soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Whoa, I managed to rewrite this also. I'm proud of myself. Have fun reading this thing and review :3

I'm having an operation next Monday so I won't be able to write for a few days. It would be hard to write from there, but maybe I would write something on paper. Old fashion way is sometimes the best.

)))

"Draco, can we talk?" The blonde nodded as he watched his father walk up the stairs to his temporary study. Draco followed and walked into a spacious, but cozy room. He sat in one of the comfortable chair. His father moved to a small bar that was standing near the fireplace. The flames inside were dancing ferociously with each other, nearly hypnotizing anyone who looked at them.

Lucius took out a bottle of Firewhiskey sighing quietly. He knew Draco would start shouting as soon as he hears the news. He put the bottle and two glasses on the table. Draco looked at him with consternate look on his face.

"I received the letter yesterday. It seems that someone wants me to sign a marriage contract with you. I said yes." He watched Draco's eyes widen, whole blood draining from his face.

"What?! Father, you can't…!" He protested, but was soon silenced by his father sharp tone.

"I can. I should have done this years ago, but I waited until you find somebody that will want you to marry him. You didn't, so now I have to make a move." Draco reached for the bottle unconsciously and poured himself a lot of alcohol. He felt he was going to need it. "He wants to stay anonymous, but you will meet you during Christmas dinner."

"Why does he think he can manipulate my life? Toy with me as he please?" He asked as he put the empty glass back on the table. Then he rose from his seat and moved to the door. "He can give me anything, but it won't make me happy or even put a smile on my face." Draco said before leaving the study of his father.

The heart in his chest was heavy and it felt like the air thickened. He walked into his bedroom and saw Marvolo sitting there with a book. The man lifted his eyesight and focused on him.

"How can you sit here like this?!" A frown appeared on Marvolo's face as he watched the teenager, who seemed to be a total mess right now. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bed. "My father is getting me married to someone."

"That's his right as your father." Draco turned to him and shot him an angry look. "He decided."

"So you're saying you're just going to watch this?!" Draco shouted in disbelief. "Am I not even a bit important to you?!"

"What can I do?" Marvolo shrugged, but put the book down.

"Order my father around like you always do!" He said angrily. He felt so desperate and frustrated right now. He was scared as hell, put into a marriage contract with someone he didn't know. He was panicking, but Marvolo didn't seem to care. That made everything worse.

"I won't order him around Draco! Don't cross the line!" The man warned him.

"Go away! Don't ever come near me again if I'm just a toy for you or do something if you really care!" He shouted at the man, who remained dead silent. Draco felt pain stab him again and again right in his heart. Marvolo moved to the door and left the room leaving Draco standing there his heart shattered into little pieces. The blonde fell on his knees feeling overwhelmed by the pain in his heart.

He caught a trembling breath once in the while between the sobs that shook his body. He felt so hopeless and his heart was smashed and torn to pieces when the doors closed. Slowly he got up, he couldn't believe that he was over. His happiness has just been taken away by the person he loved.

Love. Stupid bitch. He opened a small bar and took out a full bottle of the strongest alcohol he had in there. He took a sip of a clear vodka and coughed feeling a hot sensation going through his gullet. He didn't feel even a bit better as he drunk until finally his head became numb. He couldn't think anymore, but still tears never stopped coming. When the bottle was empty he crawled on the bed shaking terribly.

Draco never felt so awful in his life. He cursed his father, Marvolo, the courter, the world, the war, his whole life that seemed to suck now. As he continued his count he lulled himself to sleep. Draco didn't know how long he has been crying before his mind finally drifted to sleep. It wasn't going to be a good night for him.

)))

Marvolo silently opened the door. He walked inside watching the teenager who was a really miserable sight. He felt guilty, but could do nothing to soothe the pain of the boy. He may stay with him until the Christmas eve, but the frustration would be killing Draco. Right now the blonde must be devastated.

He walked to the bed and covered the man with another duvet that he transfigured. Marvolo leaned to him and kissed his forehead caringly. He could feel how hurt Draco was through the bond. Funny was that he could shout at him and speak perfectly while doing so.

Marvolo erased the tear trails from his cheeks. He left the room, glancing at Draco one more time. He sat in his own bedroom and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He didn't want to even look at his bar, he would just return to Draco and lay down with him. Drunk Dark Lord never brought good things.


End file.
